Cyclone
by movieholic
Summary: "And you're screwing Bartowski," he growled before snaking his thick arms around her body, and pulling her close to him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I found this on my laptop, and noticed it's been sitting there for a few years. I decided to post it, obviously, but I'm hesitant. I recall writing it for one of two reasons: Casey and Sarah kind of appeal to me, and I wanted to brush up on my sex-scene skills. So, BIG warning to you readers. The next chapter is definitely MA rated. **

* * *

_ "And just so we're clear, sister, not interested." _

What a lie.

For Colonel John Casey to not be interested in someone as beautiful as Agent Sarah Walker, he would either have to be gay or dead. And the Colonel was certainly neither of those. So of course, he lied. It was what he did for a living, after all. That, and killing.

Walker seemed to have known he was lying too, but she had ignored it, too worried about poor little Chuck. But nearly three years later, that statement seemed to hang in between the two agents, as they stood facing one another in Casey's bedroom. Wide-eyed, Sarah looked around, as if she had no clue as to how she wound up there.

"Walker-"

"Casey-"

He smirked, and she blushed, before Casey crossed his arms, and motioned for her to speak first. Chewing on her bottom lip, Sarah peered up at the man towering before her, suddenly shy. As she figured out what she wanted to say to him, she took the time to admire the cut of his slacks, and how well he filled out the hideous Buy More polo.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have followed you up here," she finally said, taking a step backwards. Sarah couldn't remember why she had in the first place; he was only going to change out of his work uniform, yet she had followed him. She could clearly see his amusement, and wanted to do nothing more but wipe off that smirk on his handsome face. She turned on her heel and began walking out, only to be stopped when he called out, "Walker!"

Turning back to face him and his stupid, handsome smirk, she nearly growled, "What?"

He took a few steps forward, easily standing within reach. Hooking his thumbs on his belt, he asked, "Why did you?"

Ignoring the urge to huff, or gouge his twinkling blue eyes out, she shrugged nonchalantly. "I wasn't paying attention. _Won't_ happen again, Casey." She nearly missed the look of hurt that flashed across his face. It was quickly replaced by a lewd expression, where he curled his lip and perked a brow.

"Darn," he quipped.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah once more made an attempt to leave. This time it was his hand on her arm that stopped her. Glaring at the appendage, then back up at his face, she watched as he backed off with his hand raised in the air in surrender.

"What do you want, Casey?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. She eyed him up and down coolly, schooling her face into one of neutralism.

Sarah could clearly see all the dirty responses he had formulated, then surpassed, flash behind his blue eyes. Finally, he took another step back and placed his thumbs back onto his belt. The lewd expression was now replaced by stern professionalism. "Nothing, Agent Walker. I apologize for my behavior. Don't know what got into me," he professed.

Softening, Sarah gently took hold of one of his large hands and caressed his ring finger, where a wedding ring would have been had he chosen another path years ago. She could tell he had tensed when his back had gone rigid, and looked up to see his hooded eyes and parted mouth not far from her own. "Don't worry about it, Casey. It's nice to know you have emotions, other than anger."

He didn't seem to trust his mouth to say anything that wouldn't land him in hot water, so he merely offered her a low grunt in response. Pulling his hand from her gently grasp, placed it in his pocket and fought the urge to look at the ground like a little boy. "Don't you and the moron have a date, or something?"

Having the gruff and tough Casey back was a always a sure sign that he was over whatever just occurred. Smiling widely, Sarah decided that if he could pretend, so could she. "Yup."

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. He leaned down, and growled, "Then get outta my room, Walker."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: MA content ahead. You have been warned.**

* * *

Laughing nervously, and pretending that her stomach didn't flip-flop in enjoyment or that her loins burned in pleasure, she pulled back and left the room, sparing a glance back at her half-aroused, hulk-of-a-man partner. However, instead of leaving the house, she sat at the top of the stairs and waited. She could hear him changing out of his clothes, into something more comfortable; more than likely something dark in color. She didn't know why she stayed, or why she ignored her vibrating phone. She did know, however, that it was Chuck, and that she should definitely answer it.

Finally, the door to Casey's bedroom swung open, and he stopped abruptly when he noticed her. "Walker," he greeted in bemused acknowledgment, before crossing his arms and leaning against the doorjamb. "Forget something?"

Standing up slowly, Sarah brushed a stray blond lock off of her forehead, before locking eyes with him. "Yeah, I did." She strode over confidently, until she was standing right before him. Boring her eyes into his, once again, she looked up at her tall partner, and demanded, "Why shouldn't we do this?"

Taking a slow, deep breath, Casey straightened and moved forward until their shoes, knees, and chests were nearly touching. "Because," he started in his deep voice, "It's unprofessional."

"And?" she whispered. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"And we could compromise our jobs." He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"And," she groaned, her breath heavy and hoarse.

"And you're screwing Bartowski," he growled before snaking his thick arms around her body, and pulling her close to him. He flicked his tongue against the seam of her lips, causing Sarah to make an involuntary yearning sound. Casey applied more pressure, and nudged her lips apart. His tongue, sleek and agile, darted within her open mouth, and she allowed it, participating eagerly. Their noses collided and pressed against one another, causing their ragged breathing to intensify in their passionate kissing.

He framed her face with his massive hands, fanning his fingers out as he gently maneuvered her head closer to his mouth, pulling their bodies through the door and into his bedroom. They broke apart briefly, alternating between groans and heavy pants, as they each removed their shirts. His tongue sank into her mouth once again, and she instinctively placed her hands on his broad chest, curiously tweaking clumps of the soft brown hair she found there in between her fingers.

As Casey moved their bodies around, he began shuffling her backwards, until the back of her legs hit his bed. Reaching down in between their bodies, Sarah quickly removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants, the heat from his body nearly scorching her skin. He gave a soft, masculine grunt of pleasure when her palm skated across his straining erection, underneath his briefs.

His eyes turned dark and he grimaced with satisfaction as she pulled out his throbbing cock and ran a thumb over the leaking, velvety tip. Sarah pulled away, long enough to shuck her pants off, and aide him in doing the same, before meeting his lips desperately. When she pulled away once again, in order to catch her breath, she noted his wet and swollen mouth, and dark and heady eyes with a note of triumph.

Casey had enough of her studying him, and made quick work of removing both his and her underwear. Finally rid of their barriers, he pulled her body tight against his, subconsciously grinding his erection against her stomach as their lips and tongues clashed sloppily. No longer able to stand, as weak-kneed as she was, Sarah bit on Casey's lip and tugged him down onto the bed, his body hovering over her own. His eyes moved over her nakedness greedily, hungrily.

Starting with her shoulders, his hand explored its way down her bare arm, charting each vein in the back of her hand before moving across her chest, pausing to fondle her breast, then down her belly. He lightly ground the heel of his hand over the feathery triangle of hair, before caressing her slender thighs in turn.

His touch elicited a million delicious tingles along her skin. She couldn't remain still. Her throat and back arched in response when his fingers lightly skimmed her belly; she flexed her knees when his hand ghosted over her hip.

Casey pulled back slightly, mouth parted and hand hovering in the air, as if he wasn't sure where to touch next. He decided on her mouth while his thumb mischievously pinched and rubbed her nipple. With his lips still wet from the passion of their kiss, he pressed them against her breast. She dug her fingers in his dark hair and gasped a name. Not his name.

She could feel the massive man freeze, and she held her breath and waited to see what he would do. They weren't lovers, they weren't obligated to one another. She was in love with Chuck. Wasn't she? Her thoughts were banished from her mind when Casey lightly bit her nipple, then licked it soothingly. With a low growl, he pulled himself up and settled himself in between her parted thighs. Her creamy warmth enveloped him, and he released a long groan and thrust forward.

He canted his hips, shifting around as he thrust in slowly until a breathy gasp escaped Sarah's lips and he knew he found a good position. Casey's arms, which had been resting at her sides in an attempt to keep his weight off of her, were shoved underneath her back, and wrapped securely around her slender form. This caused Casey's body to lie flush against hers, and sink his thick cock deeper into her thrumming frame. Both participants groaned into each others mouths.

Casey, not one for doing things slow, was quick to piston in and out, faster and faster, his low groans of pleasures morphing into harsh grunts as their entwined bodies writhed against another. Sarah's hands fisted the once smooth and pristine blankets of the Colonel's bed, her own hips bucking up to meet Casey's hard thrusts.

In the back of her mind, Sarah wished they had thought to move the bed away from the wall, because the neighbors would not appreciate the sounds of creaking springs and thumping headboards. The thought was immediately replaced by one of intense pleasure, as her shattering climax tore through her body like a cyclone. She felt it in her belly and breasts. Dizzily, it whirled through her system until it reached her fingertips. Its effects continued to sparkle and sizzle long after the crisis had passed. She barely registered the sudden, tense stillness of Casey, and the sporadic grunts he made as his body shuddered and twitched in his own climax. He slowly thrust in and out a few more times, milking out his own pleasure until Sarah nudged him, his heavy weight becoming too much for her.

Casey groaned one last time, pulling out and rolling off in one fluid movement. He lie beside her, his chest rising and falling as he fought to catch his breath. Sarah could see his eyes flutter as he fought the urge to sleep a deep, sated sleep.

"Why should we?" she whispered, her voice soft and wary.

"Because," he replied, his own voice thick and his eyes closed, "It feels damn good."

With one arm nestled underneath his head, and the other resting on his stomach, his breath began to even out into a deep slumber. Sarah carefully maneuvered herself until she was resting comfortably in his large bed, and reached out to grasp his hand. Entwining their fingers, she curled up next to his warm body and drifted off to sleep herself.

Maybe it was wrong, what the two had just done, but even knowing that they would have to deal with this when they awoke, only one thought ran through her mind as she dozed off.

It felt _damn_ good.

* * *

**The End.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**I was trying to work on my sex-scene writing skills, and I hope I did well.**

**Let me know!  
**


End file.
